


Moments

by TheSoopreme



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Levi being soft, M/M, Seasons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 14:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18390680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoopreme/pseuds/TheSoopreme
Summary: Everything sucks but not so much when you have company.





	Moments

**Author's Note:**

> Summaries aren’t my forte and neither are titles but oh well.  
> This is my first time posting anything and this has been sitting in the notes on my phone for ages but it’s been a weird day full of many feelings so I decided to just let this out. I’m not a writer or anything but when it comes to these two it becomes too much and it needs to be let out, thus this word vomit.  
> Anyway, please enjoy and constructive criticism is always welcome.

 

.....

 

There was a time when the reds and oranges of fall reminded him of blood and death. But those are now drowned out by a blue so clear and a gold so soft, those colors are now the fire that brought happiness back into his life.

The reds and oranges are starting to turn into whites and grays. Which means that Levi's favorite season is just around the corner. Snuggle season. There's no way in hell you'll ever catch him saying that out loud though.

He doesn't like winter itself, not really. There’s the shitty snow and wet shoes which mean wet socks and freezing toes. And freezing cold mornings.

But.

He wakes wrapped in warmth. Curled up under the covers. Enveloped by his favorite scent.

.....

There’s nothing great about spring. Thawing snow, mud everywhere and killer allergies. But the flowers are nice and the crisp fresh air feels great when they take a day out. The days are getting longer. And he spends more time out, with him. Maybe spring isn’t so bad after all.


End file.
